Switching DC-to-DC converters having a multi-phase coupled-inductor topology are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,986 to Schultz et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. These converters have advantages, including reduced ripple current in the inductors and the switches, which enables reduced per-phase inductance and/or reduced switching frequency over converters having conventional multi-phase DC-to-DC converter topologies. As a result, DC-to-DC converters with magnetically coupled inductors achieve a superior transient response without an efficiency penalty when compared to conventional multiphase topologies. This allows a significant reduction in output capacitance resulting in smaller, lower cost solutions.
Various coupled inductors have been developed for use in multi-phase DC-to-DC converters applications. Such prior art coupled inductors typically include two or more windings wound through one or more passageways in a magnetic core. Examples of prior art coupled inductors may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,920 to Sullivan et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.